


Goodnight

by JitzLemonade



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitzLemonade/pseuds/JitzLemonade
Summary: Basically, Kaneki came home to something he didn't expect.





	Goodnight

"Kaneki." the white haired ghoul stopped in his steps just as he was about to enter the apartment both he and (Name) share, hearing his name coming from (Name)'s mouth who was upstairs, her voice was soft and weak but with his ghoul superhearing, he heard it. He rushed upstairs to see what was wrong. 

As he opened the door that lead to their bedroom, he saw (Name) fast asleep but moaning and panting. He at first thought that name was having a nightmare and was prepared to wake her when he heard her murmer as she tumbled around "Kaneki, don't... Ah!...Teas.. Ah!..e... me... Ah! ."

He finally got a gist of what's going on as he blushed a bloody red. "What to do!?!?! What should I do?!?! Should I wake her up?!? Or should I wait?!?" his mind went into a state of panic, he wanted to watch but yet his other side was telling him it was inappropriate to do so.

With two side fighting each other, one side will emerge as the winner and in this case, the inappropriate side was winning. Kaneki bit his lip as he walked towards the office chair that was in the bedroom and sat on it before he turned the chair to face (Name). 

Gulping at the lewd actions (Name) was making, he began to take off his pants and boxers. His dick was in its full glory as it stands up straight and tall. He holds it in his hands and began to pump it, moaning at the same time imagining (Name) and him doing the naughty.

Now, (Name) was thrusting towards the bolster she was holding as she said " Aah! Kaneki! Faster! Harder!" Kaneki has gotten harder if that was possible and began to pump himself faster, his moans reaching a high tone but he tried to suppress it, fearing name would wake up, his face flushed and his breath got more and more ragged. He let out one final moan saying (Name)'s name in a suppressed shout as he reached his ejaculation.

He sighed at himself as he looked at the sticky, white substance which he released. He took a towel and wiped it before he put it in the laundry basket.

(Name) stopped moving as she panted in her sleep. He was glad that she was not moaning anymore or he might not be able to control himself. Hell, the smell was already getting him excited. He suppressed that desire as he slid in next to (Name) and kissed her forehead "Goodnight."

Later:  
"It's better to sleep in the couch huh," muttered Kaneki as he made his way into the living room with a hard on and slept on the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped that it's nice?


End file.
